


Bound to Be Talk Tomorrow

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percival have been together for half a year and it's about time they meet each other’s families. When Christmas comes around Gwaine and Percival spend time at each other’s homes, getting to know each other’s family and only getting closer because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Be Talk Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta who put up with my random emails and questions <3

Percival tended to know more than people gave him credit for. He was quiet, but observant. So it's no surprise that when Percival met Gwaine, he knew that the roguish uni student was more than meets the eye.

Gwaine may have been a lover of parties, along with a lover of many other things (and people), but he was more than he appeared. Gwaine had his fair share of drinks at the pub, but he never failed to drag anyone out of their antisocial corner and make them feel wanted. Percival had lost count of how many times Gwaine had pulled him out of his room on a Friday night and made sure he had a pint in his hand and had a good time. Gwaine was the life of the party but it wasn’t because he wildly sang on top of tables (which had happened before) but because there wasn’t a person Gwaine didn’t smile, flirt, and make feel welcome.

But if Percival had learned anything about Gwaine, it was that he was a flirt. There was no underside to that part of Gwaine, expect maybe that his flirting was his own unique way of complimenting his friends, from their appearance to their intelligence. Gwaine said a word of encouragement with a wink and grin.

Percival met Gwaine at the beginning of the year, and for Percy, January rolled around with gray skies and a cold outlook. Meeting Gwaine was a little bit like seeing a small beam of sunlight before the sun rose.

Percival arrived at the party, not sure why he let his flatmate drag him along and then ditch him as soon as they got in the door. He held his beer in one hand and tried not to bump into too many people. He watched as people danced and talked around him. Across the room a fight seemed to break out, but it in the chaos of the party it didn’t seem like a big deal. Until one of the men fighting was thrown and slid across the table near Percival. Quick on his feet, Percival grabbed the man before he headed face-first to the floor. The cups on the table crashed to a floor and spilled beer everywhere, but Percival had managed to grab the man.

With a turn of his head, the man flicked the hair out of his eyes and looked up at Percival, who was still holding him up under his arms.

Percival quickly set him back on his feet just as he heard someone across the room yell “Gwaine!” The man, Gwaine, looked up to a slim man who was yelling at him as he ducked a punch from an angry bloke. The slim man yelled as he tripped over his feet as he tried to move away, “Gwaine! Are you going to end what you bloody started, you dumb giglet?!”

That was when the fight came to them. The slim man was out of reach from the man throwing the punches, but Gwaine stomped right up to him. Percival did the sensible thing and took the angry bloke, who was only a few inches shorter than himself, and grabbed his collar. The man protested as Percival dragged him away, but Percival had experience with ending fights. Shutting the door, he turned to see Gwaine, the slim man, and half the party looking at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Mate, who are you and how can I get your number?” Gwaine said.

The slim man laughed, but he was soon cut off by a blond man marching up to him. “For fuck’s sake, Merlin, I left you for a _minute_.”

“It’s Gwaine’s fault!” Merlin said as he pointed at Gwaine.

Gwaine held up his hands. “Don’t blame me, princess. Your fair Merlin is safe.”

Merlin pulled the blond man close. He kissed his cheek in what appeared to be an affectionate manner until his tone turned, “Don’t even start with me, Arthur Pendragon. I swear to God, you started the last pub fight.”

“He insulted you.” Arthur said, as if his point was made.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur away, waving a hand to Gwaine. “Thanks, mate!” Merlin said to Percival before dragging Arthur into the crowd.

Percival watched them go, confused by the exchange, but he was soon distracted by Gwaine. The man was a head shorter than Percival but that didn’t stop him from sliding up next to him with a brow raised and a sly smile, “So how about a drink?”

Their friendship had only grown from there.

The second time Percival ran into Gwaine, it was only a week later. A different party, a different house, and Percival was still confused as to why he let himself be dragged out of his room. He escaped the party to sit on the roof, away from all the noise and people. The january air was cold, but after the heat of the party downstairs, Percival didn’t mind it. He shifted on the roof, keeping his feet planted firmly on the shingles. He was watching the lights from downstairs play across the backyard fence when he heard the window shift and open.

“Jesus, it's freezing.” Gwaine popped his head out of the window. Percival was surprised that anyone had found him, especially Gwaine who had seemed very involved with the party. Gwaine leaned his elbows on the windowsill. “Mind if I join you?”

“Don’t you want to go back to the party?” Percival asked.

Gwaine shrugged, “I could use a breather.”

Percival didn’t really believe him, but he appreciated that Gwaine would stay with him. Gwaine pulled out a six pack, showing that maybe he had put more thought into this than Percival had initially thought, and passed one to Percival.

They drank the beers in silence for a moment. The conversation was stilted, but Gwaine didn’t seem to mind Percival's one-word answers. Then, even as the night grew colder, they talked more and more. The party continued on, but they sat on the roof and drank the rest of the six pack.

When it eventually became too cold, they moved back into the house, lying on the bedroom floor and talked until the party dwindled. They talked until Percival’s voice ran out. They talked about nothing, but Percival didn’t want to talk about anything important. His mind needed to be elsewhere.

After that, Percival saw Gwaine all the time. Gwaine pulled Percival out to parties on Friday nights and to the footie games on Saturday afternoons. Then Percival dragged Gwaine to the gym on Sunday and to class on Monday.

Months passed and Percival’s gray clouds from January were rolling away. Partially because time had passed, giving him time to breathe, and partially because Gwaine had grounded him. With all his chaos, Gwaine was the one that kept Percival from staying in his room and avoiding everyone.

When spring arrived, Percival knew that the warm feeling in his stomach had nothing to do with the change in weather. Percival was starting to like Gwaine as more than a friend, and it was becoming more and more obvious to him with each day. The only problem was that he had never been open about his sexuality, even to himself. Gwaine was the opposite. He had no qualms about flirting and kissing anyone of any gender, looking so brave and proud as he flirted. It was something Percival admired, only making his heart grow fonder.

By the time summer came around, Percival’s heart was completely won over. Still in the closet, and not sure where to even begin when it came to Gwaine, Percival didn’t come to a conclusion by the time the term ended. When summer came, they went their separate ways.

***

Gwaine was going out of his mind. It had only been a month of summer, and he wasn’t exactly bored, because he had places to go and people to see, but he was still restless. He missed Percival. Gwaine had never had a best friend before, and now that he had one, he missed him. Gwaine couldn’t tell him about thing she saw on the tube, the dream he had the night before, or just lie around and ask him how his day was.

Of course, to figure out that he was falling for Percival took longer than it should have.  Not just falling for Percival, but crash landing. Gwaine hadn’t fallen in love or had his heart broken since Jordan Michelson refused his valentine in primary school. Those were tough times.

Gwaine had never had a friendship that gradually and then suddenly burst into romantic feelings. But Percival wasn’t like a lot of things in Gwaine’s life. The quiet man who looked like he wanted to blend into the wall half the time, except with his height and breadth he might as well just be a wall. He was shy, but Gwaine also saw the way Percy smirked or held back a laugh in the middle of a party or even in class.  It just made Gwaine want to clamor all over him to tell him, if he wasn’t going to say his wisecrack now then he better tell Gwaine later. Percival was slow with his words, precise and clean, but when he had the chance, his comebacks were fierce and precise, always making Gwaine pause before he burst out laughing.

So a month without seeing Percival was more than just boredom. It was Hell.

His feelings only grew with the separation, and Gwaine’s imagination was running wild. He wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Percival, and wondered if it was anything like being his friend. Gwaine wouldn’t know much about boyfriends since he had only been in one ill-advised relationship with a girl named Eira. Other than that, his dabblings with romance were usually just flirting and the occasional one night stands.

In Gwaine’s belief, there was one fundamental rule for relationships. No matter the dynamic, hetero, homo, or whatever, Gwaine believed that there wasn’t someone who “wore the pants in the relationship” or was the “girl in the relationship.” That was no way to have a relationship. In Gwaine’s opinion, the fundamental rule of relationships was who was the big spoon and who was the little spoon.

Gwaine didn’t cuddle with anyone unless he was in a relationship with them or they were a close friend who wanted some platonic love. But when Gwaine was looking for a relationship he usually looked for little spoons. He liked being the big spoon, so sue him. He was also proud to say that he was good at picking out whether someone was a big spoon or a little spoon. Percival looked like a big spoon.  Gwaine  had never wanted to be the little spoon so much in his entire life than when he looked at Percival. But he would never know because Percival wasn’t just a big spoon, he was a straight big spoon.

June came in a bored daze, and Gwaine was going mad. He made up his mind. He wasn’t going to wait around for university to start again. He called Percival and asked him if he wanted to go on a holiday to a friend’s lake cabin. A week later, Percival showed up at the train station with a duffle bag in hand.

The cabin was tiny, but they didn’t spend a lot of their time there. They swam in the lake, hiked around the woods, and made campfires by the shore. It wasn’t until a couple days into their holiday that things changed.

At the end of the day, they sat on the porch with a cup of tea. They watched the sun set across the lake, making the woods turn orange and gray. The wicker bench beneath them creaked as they rested their feet, pleasantly exhausted after a long day.

“Coming to the lake was a great idea, Perce.” Gwaine said with a sigh.

“Congratulations, Gwaine. You had one good idea.” Percival said and Gwaine could hear the smile in his voice even as he looked out on the lake.

“Yeah, but I’m glad I called you. It wouldn’t have been fun without you.” Gwaine said. He had thought about inviting more than just Percy to the cabin, but in the end, Gwaine knew that he just wanted to be with Percival and no one else.

“You probably would have fallen into the lake and drowned without me here.” Percival said.

“That...is probably true.” Gwaine conceded, before continuing. “But if you hadn’t come, I wouldn’t have taken the holiday.” Gwaine shrugged. “At uni we don’t get to spend a lot of time with just us and summer’s been boring as hell without you. I like that we can do this, you know? Just you and me.”

After a pause, Gwaine felt Percival's hand on his cheek. When he turned his head to see what Percival was doing, their lips met.

Gwaine froze, his eyes wide enough to see that Percival’s eyes were closed as he pressed forward. It only took a moment for Gwaine to respond, kissing back and grabbing Percival's shirt to hold him close. He reveled in the kiss, closing his eyes and feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When Percival pulled away, Gwaine thought it was too soon. But if they had been kissing for an hour it would have been too soon for Gwaine.

Thier lips brushed as they hovered near each other. Gwaine had to hold himself from leaning forward again. “What was that?” He whispered, still holding Percival close.

Percival swallowed and looked down at the deck beneath their feet, their foreheads bumping.

“Percival?” Gwaine prompted, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

“I don’t know what to say.” Percival said quietly. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“That’s okay” Gwaine knew that sometimes words were useless when it came to these things. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Percy’s lips.

“I’m not interested in a one time thing.” Percival added firmly, as if he needed to make it clear.

“Me neither.” Gwaine said. Percival’s responding grin knocked more out of Gwaine than he expected.

It turned out that Gwaine was right; Percival was a big spoon. Gwaine was more than happy to be the little spoon though. They laid on the couch and watched movies as Gwaine curled up in Percival’s arms. They kissed and cuddled, spending the rest of the week attached at the hip.

They didn’t have sex until much later. Percival had never been with anyone and Gwaine wasn’t about to mess that up, especially with Percival. Eventually they did sleep together, but after three months, it was the longest Gwaine had been in a relationship without sex and the longest he had been in a relationship, full stop.

Gwaine remembered when they were back at university, Percival kissed him with more intent than he had ever before.

“So- ugh- Oh fuck- _Perce._ ” Gwaine moaned between kisses. “Okay, s-so to speak, am I being the pitcher or the catcher here?” Gwaine had said as Percival wordlessly ripped off Gwaine’s clothes. “Because I’m getting the feeling like I’m going to be the catcher.” Gwaine had continued as Percival hefted him up onto the bed and tore off his jeans. “Not that catcher is a bad thing. I love when- Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph- Do that again.”

Percival had smiled down at him, as if he was amused by Gwaine’s nervous ramblings. He had pressed a soft kiss to Gwaine’s lips and said, “Maybe next time. I’ll be the catcher for now.” Gwaine remembered almost blacking out, before tackling Percival to the bed.

The months passed, and they only grew closer. Every once and awhile Gwaine worried that he didn’t know what he was doing, since he had no idea how to be in a long term relationship, but his worry didn’t last for long. It was perfectly easy with Percival.

Gwaine decided that the best thing about having Percy as a boyfriend was that he didn’t even blink an eye when Gwaine flirted with him. The man could be an actual wall sometimes. Gwaine would flirt, and Percy just smiled down at him as if he was an excited puppy.  It also meant that Percival knew Gwaine’s real flirting from his fake flirting. In public, Gwaine would wink and compliment people, but Percy didn’t so much as frown at Gwaine. Then when they were alone, Gwaine would smile up at Percy, standing on his toes to reach his lips, and call him babe when he wasn’t expecting it. Percy would blush as bright as a tomato.

So Gwaine was head over heels for Percival, which was why when Christmas rolled around, he asked Percival to come home with him. He had never brought anyone home before (friend or partner). He always kept his life and his family completely separate, but Gwaine didn’t feel the need with Percival.

Percival agreed, and offered to bring him home for the holiday too. He looked a little nervous about it, explaining that he lived with his Gran and his brothers. Gwaine noticed he didn’t mention parents. Gwaine had always gotten the impression that Percival’s parents weren’t in the picture, though Percival usually skirted around it when Gwaine leaned toward the subject.

They planned their break, a couple days at Gwaine’s home and then a couple days at Percival's. All that was left to do was find the perfect gift for Percy.

***

Percival didn’t know if it was the right time to meet the family, but since he had never had a boyfriend before, he didn’t know. Half a year of dating seemed like enough time.

For the last six months at university Percival had been out of the closet. Gwaine had said that he didn’t have to, that he was willing to be his boyfriend and not have anyone know. But Percival knew it was time to accept himself. He had trouble at first telling people he was in a relationship with a man, but after a while it was easy as breathing.

But he still wasn’t out at home. He wondered what his brother and sisters would think, and mostly avoided thinking about it. The only person back home who knew was his Gran. She was probably the last person Percival wanted to find out, but in the end he was happy she had. He had come back home from the cabin trip with Gwaine and she asked if he got himself a boyfriend. He had spluttered, acted confused, and failed miserably at denying it. She had glared at him, all five feet of pure anger, and said, “Don’t you dare lie to your Gran. I know young-love when I see it, Percival.”

So he was glad his Gran knew, but he wasn’t sure how Mr. and Mrs. Greene felt about their rebellious bisexual son.  It wasn’t until they pulled up to the long drive that led to the mansion, that Percival started to realize just how rebellious Gwaine was.

“Whoa.” Perival gapped. “Never would have taken you for posh, but- Jesus.” Percival said as he stepped out of the car. He looked up at the huge stone mansion that stood tall against the winter sky.

“Yeah, well. I don’t exactly advertise my parent’s wealth.” Gwaine said, standing next to him and squinting up mansion with a frown.

Percival had never seen him looked so worried so he knocked Gwaine’s shoulder. “Hey.” When he looked up, Percival said, “I've never stepped a foot near a place like this, but as long as you don’t care that I’m poor as dirt, than I don’t care that your parent have money. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gwaine nodded. “That’s fair I guess.”

“Gwaine!”

Percival looked up in time to see a girl, maybe sixteen years old, running towards them.

“‘Manda!” Gwaine said, his frown immediately disappearing. She ran straight into Gwaine, and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he twirled her around.

She pulled away and punched him in the shoulder. “You _fudger_. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Gwaine laughed and ruffled her hair, making her swat at him. “Sorry. I didn’t want to bother the parents.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, “Forget them.”

Then her eyes turned to Percival. She eyed him for a moment and Percival could see the exact moment when she figured out why he was there. “Oh my god. _Gwaine_.” She looked at her brother, a smile spreading across her face. “Did you bring someone _home_?”

“It’s not a big deal, Amanda.” Gwaine said. Percival was starting to get the impression that it was.

“You did!” Amanda laughed as she held out her hand to Percival. “I’m Gwaine’s little sister, Amanda, if you haven’t figured that out yet. What’s your name and how did you rope my brother into a relationship?”

“Er…Percival.” He shook her hand as he said. “And honestly, it wasn’t that hard.”

Gwaine groaned as he leaned into Percival's side. “You’re making it worse.”

“Oh, we are having a discussion about this, Gwaine.” She said with a glare. “Over popcorn and chocolate. Sleepover style.”

“I’ll bring the chocolate. Speaking of which” Gwaine pulled a bag out of his duffle and handed it to her. “Because I knew you were going to give me grief.”

“Well in that case.” She said as she took the bag of gourmet chocolate. “You’re forgiven for ditching me with mum and dad for months. Come on, let’s get the introductions over with as quick as possible.”

“They’re home?” Gwaine asked.

“Yeah, they wanted to see you.” Amanda’s sentence held more weight than Percival understood.

Gwaine’s lips tightened and he hefted his duffle bag on his shoulder. “Alright, better get it over with than.”

“Like a plaster, Gwaine. Quick and painless.” Amanda grabbed her brother by the sleeve and pulled him up the gravel drive. Percival followed behind, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The only decoration was a wreath on the door. Inside, the foyer was spotless. Not even a jacket or a pair of shoes lying unforgotten in the entrance. It was more elegant than Percival ever imagined Gwaine’s childhood home.

They walked inside, their footsteps echoing on the wooden floor, and only a moment later someone appeared from the side room. The woman was finely dressed, with wavy brown hair. The man, about Gwaine’s build, followed behind her.

“Gwaine, dear.” Mrs. Greene said in a posh accent.

“Hey, mum.” Gwaine said, setting down his bag and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He shook his father's hand.

“So good of you to be home. You haven't been home in so long.” Mrs. Greene said. Percival saw Gwaine bite down a comment.

“Who’s your friend, Gwaine?” Mr. Greene asked and Percival internally flinched. Gwaine never reacted well when someone saw their relationship as platonic. It didn't happen often but the last time someone on the football team thought they were just friends, Gwaine snogged him in the pub for an hour. Not that Percival was complaining.

“This is my boyfriend.” Gwaine said pointedly. “Percival.”

“Oh” Mrs. Greene said, her lips tightening. “Right. Of course.” She looked Percival up and down. Suddenly Percival understood why Gwaine didn’t like going home.

“Is there a problem?” Gwaine asked, his tone harder than Percival had ever heard it.

“No, of course not. I’ll have to think of something for the party, but-”

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you have an agenda to fulfill this Christmas?” Gwaine asked, his tone hardening.

“Gwaine, don’t start this. You just came home.”

“Well it didn't take you long to criticize me and insult my boyfriend.”

“Well I wasn’t aware you were bringing someone with you.”

Amanda interjected. “Percival! You want to see your room? I’m going to show Percival to his room!” Amanda said, quickly catching Percival's eye and gesturing for him to follow her down the hall. He followed, looking back at Gwaine like he was leaving him to the lion’s den. Gwaine just frowned and nodded for Percival to go.

“That could have gone worse, to be honest.” Amanda said as they rounded the corner. “Hold on,” Amanda said, leaning against the wall to listen as Gwaine and his parents continued.

“You could have informed your mother that you were bringing a guest.” Mr. Greene said, grudgingly agreeing with his wife.

“Of course, because you would have agreed to having my boyfriend here.” Gwaine said.

“That’s just not true.” Mrs Greene said, “What if we had other guests-”

“Because there’s no room in this fucking mansion-”

“Watch your language, Gwaine” His father said.

Gwaine ignored him and continued arguing with his mother, “I’m sorry, is my queerness going to ruin your holiday? Or is my boyfriend not up to your elitist standards?”

“Gwaine- you know how important-” Mrs. Greene started again, but Amanda tugged Percival’s sleeve, drawing away his attention.

“Yikes.” Amanda said, leading him down the hall. “We better get going, this is just going to get worse.”

Percival was glad to follow her. Amanda led him down the long halls of the mansion until they stopped on the second floor, in a room that was large enough for at least a small family.

Amanda shuffled her feet and eyed Percival for a moment. “How long have you and Gwaine…? I’m sorry, are you dating? Or…?” Amanda asked, leaving her questions open, with a brow raised at him.

“Dating.” Percival responded. “Six months.”

She lead out a long whistle, “Jeez.” She said. “Can’t wait to hang that over his head.”

“Are you two close?” Percival asked.

Amanda shrugged. “Kinda. But he doesn’t like coming home because…” She gestured downstairs and Percival understood. “But we keep up while he’s at uni. We’re still siblings, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Percival said, thinking of his own brother and sisters.

“I’ll let you unpack. Dinner’s at seven. That’ll be fun.” She said, meaning the complete opposite.

“Thanks for the warning” Percival said.

She made a mock salute as she left, “You’re a brave soul, Percival. Dating Gwaine and meeting his parents? A very brave soul.” Percival was beginning to agree.

***

Dinner was not as bad as Amanda made it seem. It was stilted and awkward, but Percival thought it was better than what he witnessed in the entrance earlier. Plus, Gwaine was never quiet in the face of danger. He talked, mostly with Amanda, keeping the conversation going. Amanda had a lot to say too, telling Gwaine about her life at school. Percival got the impression that she was a brilliant student, less outgoing than Gwaine, but just as excitable. The two of them together would be fun to watch during Christmas.

Mrs. Greene was quiet, probably because she was brooding after her fight with Gwaine. On the other hand, Mr. Greene seemed pleasant enough. He started a conversation with Percival about football which Percival found himself enjoying.

The only moment that was truly awkward came about halfway through the dinner.

“I won’t be here for long” Gwaine was saying to Amanda, who made a face at him. “Oh come on, I promised Percy that I’d spend Christmas with his family too.”

“When are you going?” Amanda asked.

“After boxing day.” Percival answered. “We usually celebrate a few days after Christmas.”

“Why’s that?” Gwaine’s father asked.

There was a pause and Percival saw Gwaine shifting in his seat like he wanted to say something but restrained himself. Percival continued despite the awkward pause. “We always have Christmas later because most of my family works on Christmas.”

“Well, that’s not fun. You should take the holiday off.” Mr. Greene said.

“Dad-” Gwaine tried to interject.

“Most of my family can’t afford to take time off.” Percival said. “Especially during the Christmas when we need to save our money for presents.”

There was a pause and Percival could see the stiffness in Gwaine’s shoulders. Gwaine worked at a pub to make his own money for university, so he knew a bit about making his way in the world. But Percival knew that neither of his parents had ever worried about money.

“It also gives us a good excuse to procrastinate on buying presents.” Percival said, breaking the silence. Gwaine picked it up from there, making jokes about finding the hidden Christmas presents when he was a kid.

After dinner, Percival made a point of going to his bedroom, leaving Gwaine to go to his own bedroom in another part of the mansion. He wasn’t about to have Mrs. Greene hate him any more than she probably did because she caught them going to the same room. Percival was lying in bed, thinking over the day when he heard the knock. He let out a sigh, because he knew exactly who was knocking on his door at midnight. He pulled on a shirt and opened the door.

Gwaine was leaning on the doorframe, a smirk on his lips and his brows raised. “Hey there, Percival. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Go away, Gwaine.” Percival said, not even close to falling for that fake smile.

Gwaine’s act dropped immediately, “Hey! Come on, let me in.”

“No. Gwaine, I am not sleeping with you in your parent’s house. I don’t care how big this place is, and I don't care if they will never know. I'm not facing your mum in the morning when she asks me how I slept.” Percival said, already finishing Gwaine’s arguments before they started.

“But, _Percy_ ” Gwaine whined.

“Look, I’m obviously not on your parents’ good lists right now. I don’t need to give them an excuse.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” Gwaine said, his brows pulling together in a rare moment of anger.

“I know. But I’d like to make a good impression. For you.” Percival said, knowing it would catch Gwaine’s attention. Gwaine looked up with a soppy smile.

Percival rolled his eyes, and with the movement he spotted Amanda down the hall. She wore a hoodie and had a bag slung over her shoulder. She waved at Percival before creeping up behind Gwaine.

“Hey Gwaine!” She said in his ear.

Gwaine ducked and yelped. “Fuc-! Jesus, Amanda-! What are you doing here?” He looked down at her bag. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” She said with a small smile. Percival was surprised. She seemed like the well-behaved child, but next to Gwaine, anyone looked well-behaved.

Gwaine laughed, “Oh bestill my heart. I knew there was some rebellion in you. Come on, fess up. Where are you going?”

“Relax, I’m just going to Laney’s. Sleepover and a movie. I’ll be over there in the morning anyway. I’ll tell mum and dad I left before they woke up.”

Gwaine pretended to wipe away a tear, “I knew there was some sin in my perfect little sister.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, “I’m an angel, and don’t you forget it. Speaking of being rebellious: Mum and Dad won’t be happy to find you slipping into the guest’s room.”

“He’s my _boyfriend_ ” Gwaine whined again.

“Go to bed, Gwaine.” Percival said, still not opening the door wide enough for Gwaine to slip through.

“Oh, Gwaine you have met your match.” Amanda laughed, ruffling up Gwaine’s hair. “Never say die, Perce” She saluted him and headed out.

“I’ll cover for you!” Gwaine called out to her.

When she was down the stairs, Gwaine turned back to Percival with pleading eyes. Percival glared at him.

“If anyone finds out,” Gwaine said, “I’ll be in your room, so it will obviously be my fault. No one will blame you.”

Percival didn’t move, not convinced.

“I could sleep in my own bed. Cold. Alone.” Gwaine said, leaning against the doorframe, playing with Percival's shirt as he pressed closer. “Come on, babe, you’re practically my pillow at this point.”

Percival ducked his head to avoid Gwaine’s eye, the heat of a blush on his cheeks. Gwaine knew how to make him yield, and damn him, he was good at it. Percival was fighting a losing battle. So he opened the door and Gwaine let out a small whooping noise as he darted inside.

Locking the door for good measure, Percival crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Gwaine. As always, Gwaine rested his head on Percival chest and sighed as he drifted to sleep. Percival knew Gwaine’s routine and he should have known he would insist on sleeping in his bed. Not that he would admit it, but Percival was much more comfortable now.

***

There were three things that never failed to make Percival’s morning. The first, was a freshly baked croissant filled with warm chocolate. This was something he usually got in a tiny bakery near campus, but had to do without for most of the time because he couldn’t afford to waste money on early morning sweets. The second, was waking up next to Gwaine and seeing his bedhead. Hands down, the best sight in the world was seeing Gwaine’s hair when it was not pristine and then watching his reaction when he looked in the mirror. Percival was convinced he was one of the few who has ever seen it so messy. The third, was waking up late after a long night with Gwaine, to the sound of Gwaine in the kitchen, singing to himself as he made breakfast.

On Christmas Eve, the Christmas Miracle™ came in the form of receiving all three of these things.

When Percival woke up Gwaine was face-down, limbs stretched out, and hair splayed wildly across the pillow. His luscious locks were tangled and pressed across his face as he slept. Gwaine grumbled sleepily as Percival got out of bed. When he came back from the bathroom, Gwaine had flipped over and was looking around with squinted eyes, as if searching for something.

“Lose something?” Percival asked as he slipped back under the covers.

Gwaine grunted as he moved over, laying himself on top of Percival. Leaning against the headboard,  Percival ran his fingers through Gwaine’s hair, waking him up slowly. By the time Gwaine was awake, his hair was in a more orderly fashion, although he still made annoyed noises in the mirror as he brushed it.

When they left Percival’s guest room, he was happy to see that the house was quiet. Amanda was still out and Gwaine’s parents were still sleeping.

As they entered the kitchen, Gwaine pulled his hair into a bun and started pulling out ingredients from the well-stocked fridge and pantry.

The surprising thing about Gwaine wasn’t that he loved food, but that he loved making food. Between the pair of them, Percival and Gwaine could probably eat a whole farm, so Percival never minded when Gwaine would set about cooking a huge meal. Now, Percival played at being Gwaine’s assistant by whipping eggs and buttering toast while Gwaine made the dough for the croissants.

Gwaine’s phone was playing Christmas carols from his back pocket, and he hummed along as he poured the eggs into whatever mixture he was making. Gwaine started to sing Baby, It’s Cold Outside and gave Percival a sly look out of the corner of his eye.

“Gwaine, don’t you dare.” Percival said, eyeing his boyfriend carefully.

“ _Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”_ Gwaine sang along, shimming towards Percival.

“I swear if your parents walk in-”

“ _Listen to the fireplace roar”_ Gwaine continued.

Percival started laughing as Gwaine pulled him in by the waist. “Gwaine-”

“Babe, you are completely ruining this duet.” Gwaine said, missing several lines as he pouted at Percival.

“Sorry, _babe_ , I’m not singing.” Percival said, which seemed only to fuel Gwaine more.

Gwaine pulled Percival's head down to reach his lips and sang, “Mind if I move in closer?”

“You’re going to burn the food” Percival said, even as his lips kissed Gwaine’s.

“ _What’s the sense of hurting my pride?”_ Gwaine sang, moving away with a dramatic gesture.

“Gwaine-”

“ _Baby don’t hold out!”_ Gwaine danced away before tugging at Percival's hand and pulling him snug against his hips.

“I’m not even protesting.” Percival interjected over the duet.

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside!”_

Percival kissed Gwaine, mostly to shut him up.

Eventually the food was cooked (not burned) and by the time they had eaten breakfast, the croissants were finished and Percival was overly satisfied with his morning.

A little while later, they sat in the living room across from the kitchen and watched a made-for-tv Christmas movie. On the carpet, Gwaine leaned his head back against Percival’s chest. He sighed, “Tonight’s going to be a pain in the ass.”

“Anything I should know about?”

“There’s a party tonight- friends and family- all dressed to the nines just to say ‘Happy Christmas’ a million times. Mum has a suit for you, so be prepared for that. She’s angry- mostly because she couldn’t have you fitted for a suit- but also because she didn’t have time to warn everyone that I was bringing a boyfriend.”

“Did they know about me before now?” Percival asked.

“Oh they knew about you.  They just didn’t link the name _Percival_ with _boyfriend_.” Gwaine said.

Gwaine’s lower lip jutted out a bit. He probably had no idea that he was pouting, but Percival knew he wasn’t happy with the situation. So Percival curled forward and rested his chin on Gwaine’s shoulder. “Gwaine, it’s fine.”

“I don’t mind when they talk about me. But this is you, Perce.”

“I can deal with some snotty aunts and pulling on a suit.” Percival said.

“Not really going to complain about the suit.” Gwaine grinned as he turned his head to look at Percival.

“Knew you wouldn’t.” Percival pecked a kiss to Gwaine’s lips.

“Good morning, boys!”

Percival moved away quickly as he heard Mr. Greene’s voice. Percival’s face flamed as he looked up to see Mr. Greene standing in the kitchen, looking over the counter into the living room. “Don’t mind me! Just getting cereal.” He smiled and waved a hand at them to continue.

“I’m going to do the dishes.” Percival stood up quickly, leaving Gwaine to fall back onto the carpet with a muffled ‘oof!’

Gwaine made his escape too, gesturing to his pajamas, “I’m going to get dressed” Percival hadn’t seen Gwaine embarrassed before, but apparently all it took was kissing in front of his Dad.

Mr. Greene poured a bowl of cereal and Percival started rinsing and loading the dishes into the dishwasher, praying for the awkwardness to dwindle.

“How are you this morning, Percival?” Mr. Greene asked. The small talk was very small but Percival found that he didn’t mind it much. Mr. Greene, unlike his wife, didn’t seem to think Percival was beneath him. He definitely didn’t seem to mind the fact that Percival was dating his son.

“Gwaine’s never brought home anyone before.” Mr. Greene said later, as he sipped his coffee. Percival loaded his empty cereal bowl into the dishwasher.

“Yeah. So I’ve been told.” Percival said.

“Well...I’m glad.” Mr. Greene said. “We don’t see Gwaine as much...Well you probably figured that out. But it’s nice to get to know Gwaine through you.”

Percival thought it was an odd thing to say, but then again, it was something that Gwaine would say. Percival was also starting to see that Gwaine was trying to make an effort to be closer with his family, and Percival wasn’t sure if that had anything to do with him, but it was nice all the same. Percival held Mr. Greene’s eyes, seeing bits of Gwaine’s features in the older man.

“It’s nice to get to know Gwaine through his family.” Percival said.

Mr. Greene nodded, a small smile on his lips, before turning back to reading the news.

***

The party was indeed more glamor than Percival ever expected from a Christmas party. It was definitely more than just Gwaine’s family, with dozens cars of pulling up to the mansion throughout the night. As Mr. and Mrs. Greene socialized, Percival caught some family names (Aunt Dorothy, Great Uncle George, and cousin Elizabeth) but most of the guests appeared to be business partners or family friends.

Percival didn’t know a single soul besides Gwaine and Amanda. The little sister had brought her friend Laney and they, like the brilliant young women that they were, ran off early in the night. Gwaine had snuck them a couple bottles of hard cider in exchange for promises to drink water. Amanda rolled her eyes and wished her brother luck with Aunty Martha.

Percival stuck by Gwaine’s side the whole night. The suit that Mrs. Greene had given him fit well (which she claimed was a miracle without a proper appointment with her tailor, to which Gwaine whispered a faint “But look at him. Praise Jesus, _hallelujah_ ”). Despite the nice suit, he still felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like wearing nice clothes, afraid to ruin them, and he knew that despite looking the part, he wouldn’t be able to play it.

He’d been asked multiple times who he was, how he met Gwaine, and why was he spending Christmas with his friend? Gwaine looked like he might burst a vein by the end of the night. After the third drink, Percival took the whiskey out of Gwaine’s hand and gave him a stern look. Gwaine only shrugged. Percival didn’t blame him; Aunty Martha flatly refused to understand what the word boyfriend meant.

The night didn’t seem very Christmas-y to Percival either. Besides the Christmas tree and the rum-spiked eggnog, there wasn’t much Christmas cheer. It might have been because Percival wasn’t used to having such a formal Christmas, but he thought it was more about friends and family than all this glamor.

The only good part of the evening was meeting Gwaine’s friend, Elena.

“So this is Percival! Oh thank god I finally get to meet you!” She grinned, and unlike any of the guests, she went straight for a hug. “Mate, Gwaine wouldn’t shut up about you during the summer. I thought I was going to have to track you down.”

Gwaine adamantly protested, but Percival just grinned and said, “Gwaine wouldn’t shut up? Impossible.” To which Elena burst out laughing, and Percival knew he was going to like her.

By the end of the night, the party had dwindled down and guests had left. Percival made sure Elena, who had had one too many eggnogs, made it safely into one of the cabs waiting outside the mansion. Then he took Gwaine, who was sprawled across the couch, and hefted him onto his back, piggyback style.

“Come on, little man.” Percival said as he loosely wrapped Gwaine’s arms around his shoulders. Gwaine was sleepy-drunk, nodding off as Percival carried him to his room. When they finally made it back, Gwaine clung onto Percival's neck as he tried to drop him into his bed. “Gwaine, babe. You’re going to have to let go.”

“No” Gwaine mumbled, eyes closed and his brows pulled together.

Percival sighed and set about unclamping Gwaine’s fingers from his shoulders. Once Gwaine was detached, Percival pulled off his shoes and what was left of his suit. It wasn’t much, since Gwaine was the kind of drunk to lose clothes throughout the night. Leaving him in his socks and pants, Percival pulled the covers over him and set a glass of water by his bed.

“Night, Gwaine.” Percival kissed his forehead, but Gwaine was already sleeping.

When he shut the door behind himself, he was surprised to see Mrs. Greene standing in the hall. Her hand was playing with her pearl necklace, as she evaluated Percival.

“Hello” Percival said, wondering if he should ask her if there was something he could do for her, although he was just as tired as Gwaine.

Mrs. Greene spoke carefully. “I saw the way you were tonight with Gwaine. You’re a very tactful young man.”

“Thank you, ma’am” Percival knew it was meant as a compliment, but it didn’t feel that way.

“You’re good for Gwaine. He can get out of hand at these things. Thank you for keeping him in check.” Mrs. Greene said.

Percival felt a spark of anger. Gwaine hadn’t so much as back-talked the entire night, not even to Aunty Martha who refused to acknowledge their relationship, or even Great Uncle George who wouldn’t stop making unkind jokes at Gwaine’s expense.

“I’m sorry, _ma’am_ , I think you’re mistaken.” Percival said in a strongly polite tone. “I did nothing to keep Gwaine in check tonight because there was nothing to check. There isn’t anything to _fix_ in your son. You should give Gwaine more credit.”

Mrs. Greene gaped at him with wide eyes.

“Good night, Mrs. Greene.” Percival turned on his heel, storming down the hall to the guest room.

***

Early in the morning, Percival woke up to the feeling of someone crawling into his bed. He curled onto his side, his eyes still closed as he reached out to Gwaine.

“Should have stayed in my bed.” Gwaine said, his voice still rough with sleep. “I had to walk across the house.”

Percival grumbled, pulling Gwaine so that his back fitted against Percival’s chest. “Your mum was watching.” Percival mumbled, pressing his face into Gwaine’s hair. “Not that it matters. She probably isn’t ever going to like me.”

“Well she’s just going to have to get used to it.” Gwaine said, pulling Percival’s arm over his waist. Percival smiled sleepily, happy in Gwaine’s warmth on Christmas morning.

They dozed off for another hour, in and out of sleep. When they were more awake, warm under the piles of blankets, they rolled around in the sheets and pressed each other into the pillows. A while later, when the sun was rising, they simmered down with panting breaths and cooling skin.

“G’morning” Gwaine pressed a kiss to Percival's lips and tangled their legs together.

“Happy Christmas.” Percival said, his voice still rough.

“Mm, and a very happy Christmas so far.” Gwaine said with a smile. Percival snorted out a laugh, happiness blooming in his chest.

Eventually they left the bed, taking their showers and getting dressed back into their comfortable pajamas. When they walked down the hall, Amanda rushed past them, knocking Gwaine upside the head as she ran by.

“Come on, Gwaine! Keep up!” She yelled. With that challenge, Gwaine ran after her and slid down the stair railing to get to the kitchen faster. By the time Percival made it to the kitchen, Gwaine and Amanda were already fighting over the breakfast food.

The morning was spent by the fireplace and Christmas tree. Popcorn was popped, cookies were baked, and hot cocoa was served to all. Most of the morning Percival sat back to watch as Gwaine and Amanda quipped and mocked each other. Later on, Mr. and Mrs. Greene came down and the presents were passed around. Amanda got a new phone and Gwaine got a pair of headphones.

Percival was surprised when Mrs. Greene caught his attention. She gave him a small understand nod, maybe even apologetic, as she handed him a scarf that was tied off with a red bow. “Thank you for spending Christmas with us, Percival.”

Percival took the scarf in both hands, feeling the warm yarn and thick knitting. Since Gwaine had given her no warning, Percival knew she had found this at the last minute for him. “Thank you for having me, Mrs. Greene.” Percival said, realizing that she would eventually come around.

“Come again next year, Perce. We’d love to have you.” Mr. Greene said with a smile.

“Well,” Percival hesitated as he looked to Gwaine who was across the room, batting away Amanda’s hands from his headphones and making a face at her. “We’ll see how it goes, but yeah. I’d like that.”

Christmas day was more relaxed than the day before. They ate leftover food from the Christmas Eve party, enjoying the warm fireplace and the soft sound of Christmas carols in the background. At some point Percival laid on the couch, watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas and fell asleep. He woke up to the film credits, and Gwaine’s hand running up and down his leg, slowly waking him.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Gwaine said with a smile.

“Hey” Percival said groggily as he stretched. As he sat up, Percival noticed that Gwaine was wearing a coat and scarf, as if he had just come back from somewhere.

“Want to open presents?” Gwaine asked.

Percival nodded and they made their way back to Percival’s room where they could have some privacy.

Shedding his coat and scarf, Gwaine sat cross-legged on the bed. He didn’t seem to have a present with him, but Percival didn’t question it. Percival pulled Gwaine’s present out of his bag and joined him on the bed, sitting across from him. He set down the present in front of Gwaine, who picked it up with a wary eye.

“You got me a book?” Gwaine said dubiously as he lifted up the square and heavy package which was undeniably a book of some sort.

“Open it.” Percival said.

Gwaine ripped open the paper, but even when the cover was revealed he only stared at it. Percival wasn’t sure if Gwaine didn’t like it or if he was still confused by being given a book.

“You like cooking, and since I’ve never seen you with a cookbook, I thought it might be nice to have.” Percival explained.

“I didn’t tell you I liked to cook.” Gwaine said, brows pulled together.

“But you always make food.” Percival said. At the time he had thought it was brilliant, but now he was very unsure of the gift. “You have the best hangover breakfast food, and you have an hour-long rant about apple pie, and even when we’re at my place you’re the one that cooks.”

“No, I do like to cook.” Gwaine interrupted, opening the book and flipping through the pages. “But I’ve never told you- or anyone- that I like to cook. You just knew.” He looked up, his brown eyes more serious than Percival expected.

“Yeah?” Percival said, still confused.

Gwaine leaned over, cupping Percival’s jaw and kissing him softly and slowly. “You’re the best boyfriend, you know that?” Gwaine said, looking up at Percival with smiling brown eyes.

Percival's heart beat quickly and he couldn’t help but smile. “Yes.” He said cheekily.

Gwaine laughed, “Good.” He pressed a quick kiss to Percival's lips before pulling away. “Alright, your turn.” He stood up to retrieve the gift. Surprisingly, he left the room for a  moment before coming back inside, shutting the door behind himself. In his hand was a red box with a gold bow on the top. Holes were punched into the top of the box. Something skittered inside.

“Gwaine…” Percival eyed the present carefully as Gwaine sat back down on the bed.

Gwaine smiled, more tentative than usual. He carefully set the box down on the bed. Percival eyed the present for a moment before deciding that whatever was in there probably needed to come out sooner or later.

Percival pulled the bow on the box and lifted the lid.

“I thought Oreo might be a good name.” Gwaine said, “Not very original, but she looked like she needed a good home.”

Percival carefully scooped up the black and white bunny, small enough to fit in one hand. She had a thin red ribbon around her neck.

“ _Gwaine_.” Percival breathed out in disbelief as he stared at the little rabbit in his hand. He could feel her little heart beat quickly against his palm. Her nose twitched.

“Is it a bad gift? I thought you might like a pet. You said you never had any as a kid and I swear if it's too much, Amanda won’t mind taking her instead- and I’ll get all the other supplies as soon as the stores open up after boxing day.”

“Only you, Gwaine.” Percival ran a finger down the bunny’s back, feeling her soft fur. “Only you would buy a rabbit on Christmas Day.” Percival said, realizing that Gwaine had gone out while Percival had been sleeping. He lifted the rabbit up to eye level to look into her big brown eyes.

“It was a bit of an impulse buy.” Gwaine admitted sheepishly. “I bought you a sweater a couple weeks ago, but I didn’t think it was good enough so I went out today. I saw her in the window and I thought this was a better gift.”

“It is.” Percival said as he pulled Gwaine into a kiss, careful to keep Ms. Oreo safely in his hands. “Thank you.”

***

On Boxing Day, Gwaine and Percival packed up the car and headed out for Percival’s home in Devon. Gwaine said his goodbyes to his parents, noticing that his mum was a bit nicer to Percival than she had when meeting him. Gwaine hugged his dad, who gave him a satisfied nod and a pointed look to Percival. Amanda tackled him into a hug and made him promise to come home more often. He promised, this time meaning it completely.

The drive to Devon would take a few hours so Gwaine offered to drive part of the way, but Percival just shook his head and silently took the driver’s seat. They didn’t talk much on the way there, and Percy kept the music low. The more and more they drove, the quieter and quieter Percival became.

At some point, Gwaine dozed off in the passenger seat. When he woke up, they were driving through the streets of a small town. Percival was still driving, not speaking, and eyes glued to the road.

Gwaine knew that Percival was never one for talking, which was why Gwaine usually filled up the silence with empty noise. But now Gwaine realized that he was too silent and something was wrong.

“We’re staying in a hotel.” Percival said, speaking for the first time in hours. “My Gran’s place doesn’t have enough room for all of us.”

“That’s alright.” Gwaine said, a joke about preferring to sleep in a hotel dying on his tongue.

They arrived at the tiny hotel that was more of a house converted to an Inn than anything else.

Barely a minute into the room, Percival said, “I need to show you something.”

“Okay.” Gwaine said. Instead of pulling something out of his bag, like Gwaine expected, Percival took the keys again and took Gwaine back to the car. Percival’s eyes skirted away from Gwaine and his posture was stiff.  Sometimes Percival didn’t know how to say something in words, so he showed Gwaine instead. Understanding, Gwaine waited as Percival started the engine and pulled out of the drive. They drove to the outskirts of town, where a rod iron gate stood along an open field.

Percival parked and stepped out of the car. He took the poinsettia from the back of the car, which Gwaine hadn’t even noticed until that moment. Then Percival started walking and Gwaine followed. Gwaine stopped in his tracks when he read the sign in front of the iron gates. Cemetery.

“Percy…?” Gwaine asked, but Percival was still walking, his shoes pressing into the wet and muddy grass. Gwaine stared at the rows of headstones in front of him, his mind catching up slowly. Gwaine hurried to walk beside Percival, taking his hand in his as they walked between the graves. Percy didn’t look at him, eyes straight ahead. Gwaine’s heart sped up as the years on the tombstones grew closer and closer to the current year.

At the back of the cemetery, there was a new headstone with two names.

“Oh god.” Gwaine breathed out, looking down to see the names carved into stone: Pellinore Troyes and Lynn Troyes. Their death dates were the same day, only a year ago. January. Right before Gwaine and Percival had met. Percival set down the poinsettia without a word, his hand slipping out of Gwaine’s, making the ground fall from beneath Gwaine’s feet.

“Percival.” Gwaine said again, his words getting caught in his throat.

Percival crouched down, his hand pressing to the headstone.

“I would have mentioned it.” Percival said, his voice quiet and rough. “When we first met I didn’t want anyone to know.” Percival said with a small and hesitant small as he looked up at Gwaine. “Later on... I just didn’t know what to say.”

“You never do.” Gwaine said, the normal tease not coming through properly.

Percy let out a small huff of a laugh. He ducked his head and his fingers trailed over the words. ‘Mother. Father. May they rest in peace. Together.’

They stayed there for a long moment, silently. Gwaine was rethinking of the past year. Of his own family. Of his sister and his parents. Of Percival who had four other siblings that Gwaine had yet to meet.

Percival’s hands gripped the stone tighter, and Gwaine watched him struggle for a moment. He let out a choked off laugh, “Not exactly how I wanted to come out to my parents.” He said, his voice catching on the last couple words. He covered his face with his hand.

Gwaine didn’t hesitate as he knelt into the grass and grabbed Percival. Gwaine leaned Percival forward, his knees falling into the grass on either side of Gwaine’s legs, and wrapped his arms around him.

Gwaine gripped Percival’s sides tightly and Percival pressed his face into Gwaine’s neck. Gwaine knew Percival could be stoic at times, but Gwaine had also seen him angry, happy, and any number of emotions. But this grief was something he had tucked away, even from Gwaine.

Gwaine swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. “I’m sorry, Perce. I’m so sorry.”

Percival didn’t cry, but he held onto Gwaine tightly. It was a while before Percy pulled away and Gwaine felt the damp grass bleed into his trousers, making him feel cold.

Leaning back, Gwaine watched as a few tears fell from Percival's eyes. Percival ducked away and wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand “Sorry. I thought I would be fine.”

“It’s alright” Gwaine pushed Percival’s hands away and ran his thumb over Percival’s cheek. “Last year.” Gwaine said slowly. “Right before we met?”

Percy nodded. “Drunk driver after a party.”

“Fuck.” Gwaine said. “God, Percy. I wish I had known.”

Percy shook his head. “You were the friend I needed, even if you didn’t know it.”

Gwaine remembered always coming around and asking Percival to come out with him. He remembered Percival being the designated driver on so many occasions. He remembered wanting Percival to smile and be happy, and trying to get him out of his shell. Maybe that shell had been more than just shyness.

Gwaine looked down to the headstone and gathered up his strength.

He ran his fingers over the names. “It’s nice to meet you both.” Gwaine said, bolstering up his spirits for Percival. “Sir. Ma’am. You have a lovely son. Just wanted to make my intentions towards your clear: I’m here to stay.”

“Gwaine…” Percival leaned forward so that his forehead leaned against Gwaine’s temple.

Gwaine continued. “Well you see, Mr. and Mrs. Troyes, I’m head over heels for your son. I know, I don’t look the type. But our Perce here, am I right?”

Gwaine swallowed down the emotion in his throat. “I’m not always the best man, but I’ll try to be good for him. He deserves the best. I’m sure you would agree.”

Percival ran his hands into Gwaine’s hair, turning his head to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. Gwaine held onto Percival’s shirt for dear life, kissing him to tell him everything would be alright.

“My Dad would’ve absolutely hated you.” Percival said, smiling against Gwaine’s lips.

“No doubt.” Gwaine said, the smile on Percival’s lips making Gwaine’s spirits rise.

“Same with Mum.” Percival said. “But she would’ve secretly liked you.”

“I would have charmed her.” Gwaine said.

“No doubt.” Percival said.

“Thank you, Gwaine.” Percival said, his forehead pressing into Gwaine’s. “Thank you so much.”

“I’ll always be here, Perce.” Gwaine promised.

***

Back at the Inn, they laid out on the bed, eyes on the ceiling, and Percival talked. They talked like they had on that rooftop in January. Percival told Gwaine how he hadn’t been close with his parents. He was the eldest child, before his brother and three younger sisters, and they had worried over the younger children more than him. Not that they didn’t love him, just that he wasn’t as close to them.

When they had passed away, his siblings moved in with his Gran. She was a spry 65-year-old who easily took in her grandchildren after her son and daughter-in-law had passed away. Percival, already going to university, was determined to graduate and get a well-paying job so he could support his family. It was something he had already planned on doing, since neither of his parents had made much money, but it became more important after his parents passed away.

“We’re having Christmas dinner tomorrow.” Percival said, “You still up for coming?”

“Of course.” Gwaine said and paused before asking. “Does your family know about me?”

“Gran does.” Percival said, “My brother and sisters don’t.”

“And…?”

“I don’t know.” Percival said. “Gran was fine with it. More than. But I really don’t know how my brother and sisters will be.”

Gwaine nodded. “Well you somehow charmed my mum so I think we can handle the kids, don’t you?”

Percival turn his head to smile at Gwaine, “I guess so.”

***

Gwaine woke up to the sound of Percival’s voice.

“-time.” Percival said. “I’ll call you then. No. Tom doesn’t know. No- Rebecca doesn’t- Yeah Gran, I’m aware I should have told them. Gran I didn’t exactly tell you either, you know- No ma’am. Yes, ma’am. Yes, I love you too.”

Gwaine stretched, telling Percival he was awake. When he opened his eyes, Percival was just hanging up his phone.

“Morning.” Percival said.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just called my Gran to tell her we arrived.” Percival said, and started gathering up Ms. Oreo’s food and cage.

“What are you doing?” Gwaine asked.

“You want to leave her in the hotel?” Percival asked rhetorically. Gwaine grunted, not fully awake yet. Percival tapped Gwaine’s leg as he passed by, “Come on, time to get up.”

Gwaine whined, but eventually Percival pulled him out of bed and they started their day. By noon they made it to Gran’s house. The little house had a gated front yard with toys scattered around a playset in the damp grass. The porch was small, but it had a pile of firewood and a bench big enough for maybe two people if they were friendly.

When Percival opened the gate, a small bell jingled, alerting the people inside that they had arrived.

“Percy! Percy! Percy!”

A little girl with sparkly green boots and a messy brown ponytail, dashed out of the house at lightening speeds. She grinned, showing off her missing tooth, as she ran straight to her big brother. Percival knelt down and picked her up with an easy swoop. She giggled and held on tight to her brother’s neck.

“Hello there, Quinn. How have you been?”

“I grew an inch!” Quinn declared. “Gran measured me today! She says I’ll be as tall as you one day, Perce!” She said, her lisp accenting the ‘c’ in Percival's name.

Before she could continue or Percival could answer, two more girls ran out of the house. “Percy!”

The shorter blonde girl jumped onto the arm that wasn’t holding Quinn, “Happy Christmas, Perce!”

Percival grunted as she unbalanced him. “Emma, you’re going to pull me over.”

“You’re fine.” Emma rolled her eyes and continued to hang onto his elbow.

The older sister, looking in the early stages of awkward teenagehood, came up to Percival's front and gave him a proper hug.

“Hey there, Rebecca. Mind getting one of these two?” Percival said.

She smiled, “Nah.” Then she held onto Percival’s shoulders, making a total of three sisters all hanging on their big brother.

“Becca!” Percival protested, to giggling from all three girls. To his credit, Percival didn’t even appear to be struggling.

“Rebecca! Emma! Quinn! Gran’s going to make you all be on dish duty if you break Percival before he has even come into the house!” Stepping down from the steps was a boy, tall and skinny without an ounce of the muscle that his brother had.

They all popped off Percival in an instant. They made way for their brother who walked up to Percival, toe to toe. He was almost as tall as Percival, though he still had a couple more inches to go. After a pause, the brother pulled Percival into a hug, clapping his shoulder a couple times. “Happy Christmas, Perce.”

“Happy Christmas, Tom.” Percival said, pulling back and looking over his brother. “Is that a Christmas sweater?”

Tom ducked his head in embarrassment. “Shut up, Sarah bought it for me.”

Percival made a questioning face and Tom rolled his eyes. Gwaine recognized the silent speak between siblings, having used it with Amanda over the years.

“Bunny!”

Suddenly, Quinn darted right in front of Gwaine, who was holding Ms. Oreo’s cage and food. All four siblings’ eyes were on Gwaine in a matter of seconds. He froze like a deer in the headlights before his brain kicked into gear.

“Her name’s Ms. Oreo.” Gwaine said as he knelt down to Quinn’s eye level.

“Can I pet her?” Quinn asked.

“Well, you’ll have to ask your brother, since Ms. Oreo is his.” Gwaine said with a look up to Percival.

 _“Percy!”_ Quinn whined.

“Alright, alright.” Percival said. “Emma, can you and Quinn take the cage and stuff into the house?”

Gwaine handed over the things, telling Quinn to use both hands with Ms. Oreo’s cage. They dashed into the house, chatter about the bunny.

When Gwaine stood back up, both Rebecca and Tom were staring at him.

“Hello there.” Gwaine said, keeping his tone casual though his heart was starting to beat a bit faster. Both siblings turned to Percival with questioning looks.

“Er. . . Rebecca. Tom.” Percival said, “This is Gwaine.” Percival paused for an agonizing moment before adding. “My boyfriend.”

Both eyes turned back to Gwaine for a second before staring at Percival with shocked expressions. Percival stood tall, but his cheeks were turning pink under the scrutiny.

“What?” Rebecca said, looking surprised rather than anything else.

Tom was the one to smile. “That explains a lot, actually.” He turned to Gwaine, “Glad you could join us, Gwaine.”

“Thanks” Gwaine grinned and shook his hand.

“What do you mean that explains a lot!” Rebecca said with exasperation. “Perce! Why didn’t you tell us?”

Percival seemed to relax instantly at his sibling’s words. He sighed, “Still getting used to it, I suppose.” He looked to Gwaine, and Gwaine watched as Percival’s blue eyes crinkled with happiness.

“Percival!” Another voice shouted from inside the small house.

Gwaine turned to see a short woman standing on the porch, hands on her hips. “Percival Hector Troyes! Are you keeping your guest out in the cold?”

“No, ma’am!” Percival called out and quickly ushered everyone through the front yard and onto the porch. Standing on the first step and his Gran standing on the top porch step, he leaned in so that she could kiss his forehead. “Happy Christmas, Gran.”

“You're absolutely freezing, Percival.” She said, feeling his ears and cheeks. “Come into the house.” She pulled them onto the porch and Gwaine was quickly targeted. “Is this Gwaine? Well look at you. Percival, did you pull him out of a magazine?”

“Gran” Percival whined, his face lighting up with embarrassment.

Gwaine flipped his hair, preening at the compliment. “It's lovely to meet you ma’am.” He held out his hand, but she pulled him into a hug, the top of her head meeting at his shoulder. Then she pulled him back, surprisingly strong hands holding him in place as she inspected him.

“You don’t look that nervous, Gwaine.” She raised a brow at him.

“I’m getting there.” Gwaine admitted with an awkward laugh.

“Good.” She slapped him on the shoulder and then dragged Percival into the house by his sweater. “Percival, help your Gran with the ham before the kitchen burns down.”

Percival gave Gwaine a quick smile before he was pulled away. Gwaine was soon ushered into the living room by Emma and Quinn who were jumping up and down, insisting that Gwaine open Ms. Oreo’s cage door for them.

In the first hour or so Gwaine didn’t see much of Percival who was coerced into helping in the kitchen, and was constantly being badgered by Gran. Not that Gwaine had time to spend with Percival, he was busy playing around with the younger girls, Emma and Quinn, who demanded his attention. He was also in charge of keeping Ms. Oreo safe, which wasn’t too hard since all the siblings adored her.

Tom and Rebecca helped in the kitchen with Percival, but Gwaine noticed that both of them kept an eye on him. He knew that the older siblings would be harder to convince than the younger. Quinn was won over with one look at Ms. Oreo and Emma was satisfied when Gwaine played dinosaurs with her. It would be harder than playing around to show the older siblings he was good for their brother.

Eventually Percival was able to get away from his Gran when the ham was cooking and most of the food was on simmer. Gwaine, who was holding Ms. Oreo, stood up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the ground and sat on the couch next to Percival. Silently, Percival took the little rabbit and pet her head.

“Tired out yet?” Percival asked.

“Not yet.” Gwaine said. Both the young girls were a handful, but Gwaine had enough energy to keep up with them. “Are you? Your Gran seems...?”

“Perceptive? Terrifying? Five feet of pure maternal aggression?” Percival prompted with a smile. He set Ms. Oreo on his knee and let her hop over his legs. “She keeps a tight ship. She has to with all five of us.”

“She doesn’t hate me, does she?” Gwaine asked, casting a quick look to the kitchen where Gran was whipping together more food.

Percival shook his head. “Nah, she actually likes you.” He said as he kept Ms. Oreo from hopping off the couch. “As long as you don’t do anything completely stupid, she’ll like you.”

“Well, no promises there.” Gwaine said, knowing his mouth and actions weren’t always on their best behavior, even when he wanted them to be.

“You already convinced Quinn and Emma” Percival said, holding up the rabbit with a knowing nod of his head.

“Yeah…” Gwaine sighed as he took Ms. Oreo into his hands and pet her. “Any tips for the other two?”

Percival shrugged. “Sorry. Give them some time to get used to the idea.”

“Percival!” Gran yelled from the kitchen. “Get your nice strong guest to bring in a pile of firewood, would you?”

Gwaine grinned proudly and Percival rubbed his temple.

“I’ll help.” Rebecca said, catching Gwaine’s eye and nodding toward the front door.

The house was hot from the heat building up in the kitchen, but outside it was still freezing. When he and Rebecca stepped outside, Gwaine’s sweater felt instantly too thin. But he knew as soon as Rebecca volunteered to help him with the firewood, that she wanted to talk to him.

“The firewood’s here.” She said, walking across the porch to where the firewood was piled up to waist height. She was silent for a moment as she handed the firewood to Gwaine, piling it up in his arms.

Gwaine couldn’t take the silence much longer. “Thanks for helping with the firewood. I probably would have knocked over the pile by accident.”

“No worries.” She said, and then silent again. Gwaine was starting to realize that the silent thing wasn’t just a Percival thing.

“So…” Gwaine started again.

“You’ve been with Perce a while haven’t you?” She asked suddenly.

“Well, I met him a year ago but we didn’t- I mean- Well, we didn’t become- Er, boyfriends until June.” Gwaine stumbled.

She absentmindedly kicked at the porch where some bark had fallen off the wood. “Guess I’m a little surprised. Perce has always been my quiet big brother, you know? He doesn’t talk much, especially about himself. Then all of a sudden...” She gestured to Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded in agreement. “He’s getting more open about himself.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Rebecca said, eyeing him for a moment. “Yeah…” She seemed to make a decision and when she gave him a small smile, Gwaine knew he was on her good side.

They came back into the house, thawing from the cold, and Gwaine built up the fire. As the fire was starting to grow, there came a knock at the door. Gwaine leaned back on his heels from where he was kneeling by the fire to look at the door.

“I got it!” Tom said energetically and the girls started sniggering. Tom opened the door to a girl, who Gwaine assumed was Tom’s girlfriend.

She hugged Tom and then pulled off her coat as everyone greeted her loudly. Emma bounced up to her, Quinn by her heels. She was talking with them, and then her eyes landed on Gwaine causing her to pause for a moment.

“Sarah,” Tom said, “This is Gwaine, my brother’s boyfriend.”

She looked up at Percival with a bit of an odd look, but Percival only shrugged his shoulders, seeming to have lost all his nerves from before. She shrugged back, “Okay then. Nice to meet you, Gwaine.”

“You too.” Gwaine said, glad that he wasn’t the only significant other at the family dinner.

The dinner was wonderful. They all gathered around two tables that were pushed together with mismatched chairs. Gwaine complimented Gran on the food, to which she pretended to not care but ended up preening about it. Percival rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper to Gwaine to stop flirting with his Gran. Gwaine told him to shut up because his flirting was working and he needed Gran on his side.

After dinner they all managed to fit in the living room. Tom and Sarah sat on the couch. Percival sat on the hearth with Gwaine leaning against his shins. Emma and Quinn ran between the Christmas tree and the guests, acting as delivery elves. Gran reigned over everyone in her armchair.

Quinn got a pack of dolls that were more sparkle than Gwaine had ever seen. Emma got a set of lincoln logs, which she set up around her dinosaurs. Rebecca got her first set of makeup. Tom and Percival both got a new pair of shoes. Gran handed over a small bag each for Sarah and Gwaine. Sarah opened hers first, finding a pair of gray earmuffs.

“Dang it, I mixed them up again.” Gran said and Percival burst out laughing. Gwaine didn’t get the joke until he pulled out a pair of earmuffs from his bag, identical except for the color. His were pink.

Gwaine shrugged and put them on, “They’re very warm, thank you.” Gran laughed, and somehow Gwaine was very proud of that feat.

Percival ran his hands through Gwaine’s hair, readjusting the earmuffs on his head. “You look great, babe.”

“You bet I do.” Gwaine said. Sarah offered to switch, but Gwaine shook his head. “Nah, it’s more memorable this way. Plus, gray matches your sweater.”

“I like them!” Quinn declared and rushed up to Gwaine, feeling the fuzz on either side of his head. With that, the consensus was closed.

By the time pie was passed around, the house was burning up, despite the cold weather. They propped open the door, leaving the screen door to let in the cold air.

Gwaine ended up being on dish duty because he made a snide remark about apple pie being better than berry which Gran didn’t take kindly. Gwaine would have complained, but everyone was so happy not to be on dish duty that Gwaine didn’t mind.

From where he was washing the dishes, Gwaine watched as everyone calmed down, warm from the fire and full from the dinner. The screen door clicked behind Tom as he led Sarah outside to say goodnight.

"Watch them for me, Percival." Gran said, as she continued drying the dishes beside Gwaine.

"Watch them?" Gwaine asked a look over his shoulder at the couple on the porch.

"Gran has a rule about the porch." Percival said with a small smile.

"Five minute goodbyes.” She said sternly. “I'm not having great-grandbabies just yet."

From the kitchen Gwaine could see through the screen door, where Tom and Sarah were talking. They were holding hands, and Tom pulled on Sarah’s scarf, the one he gave her that evening. But when Gwaine looked back a moment later, he had to hold back a laugh because the two were snogging goodbye. Maybe Gran had a point about the great-grandbabies.

Gran gave Percival a look, and he sighed. “I got it.” He stood up and walked to the screen door, where the couple were still kissing on the porch.

“Time’s up!” Percival shouted, louder than Gwaine had ever heard him before.

"Perce!" Tom yelped and pulled away from Sarah. Poor Sarah blushed bright red.

Gwaine sniggered and Gran glared at him. He shut up quickly. He turned to watch Percival instead. Sarah was waving goodbye and Gwaine watched as Percival sat on the porch step next to his younger brother.

The dishes done, Gran ushered Gwaine out of the kitchen, telling him to get out of her hair, although she was the one to ask for his help. Gwaine headed to the living room and only caught the last couple words of Tom and Percival’s conversation as he stepped near the door.

"-her?" Percival said.

"Well, obviously.” Tom said, with a little happy smile.

Percival knocked shoulders with his brother, and Todd knocked him back.

"We never talked about girls when we were younger.” Tom said. “Now I guess I know why."

Percy looked down at his feet and even from behind, Gwaine could see his shoulders turn in.

"Oh come on, Perce. Don't clam up on me.” Tom said, knocking his knee with Percival’s. “It’s fine.” When Percival didn’t say anything, Tom knocked him again. “Come on. You and Gwaine? You like him?"

Percival didn’t answer right away. He shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Love him."

Gwaine's heart jumped in his chest. He wondered if his face was just as surprised as Tom’s. With wide eyes, Tom gaped at Percival.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Percival said to his brother, rubbing his neck nervously.

“It’s just- You don’t banter around, Perce. You really mean that.” Tom said.

“Course I do.” Percival said.

“Wow.” Tom said and leaned back against the porch steps. They were silent for the moment, just as Gwaine shifted and the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. The brothers looked up and Gwaine gave a small smile. He’d been caught. He decided to take his eavesdropping in full stride and opened the door.

“I'll help Gran with packing up the food." Tom said, getting up with a quick pat on his brother’s shoulder. “Five minutes, Percy.”

Percival rolled his eyes as Tom ran back into the house. Gwaine sat down on the porch, a step above Percival so they were at the same height.

“Hey.” He said, his throat thicker than he expected. Percy didn’t miss a beat.

“You heard, didn’t you?” Percival said.

Gwaine sighed. “To be fair, the door was wide open.”

Percival looked out to the yard, refusing to look at Gwaine. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles nervously.

“Hey, Perce?” Gwaine said softly.

“Yeah?” Percival looked at him through the corner of his eye.

“You know I love you too?”

Percival ducked his head and smiled, looking like he was holding back a grin. Watching Percy made Gwaine’s heart flutter and his stomach flip. He got to keep this man, to kiss and to love. He couldn’t hold it in. Gwaine leaned over and kissed the corner of Percival's lips. Percival turned his head and caught Gwaine’s lips, running his hand to the nape of his neck.

Gwaine was starting to enjoy himself when Gran yelled from inside the house."Don't care if you can't make babies, _get off my porch!"_

They broke the kiss and both let out a breathy laugh. Percival held Gwaine close, pressing a kiss to Gwaine’s lips despite the warning, “Happy Christmas, Gwaine.”

Gwaine kissed him, “Happy Christmas, Perce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
